Sacrifice
by Darth Taktiker of Narnia
Summary: Kotor. LSF/DSF Revan: Begins on the Leviathan What if you sacrificed yourself and made Bastila leave? "We don't have time to debate this!" "My thoughts exactly," "Come on! She's sacrificing herself so we can get out of here! Maybe if we're lucky they'll destroy each other." "Oryn! Let me go, Carth. Oryn!"
1. Escape From The Leviathan

**"Wookie or other species language.**"

'_Thoughts of character._' (Which you'd think is obvious…)

**{Area/place/person}**

* * *

**{Leviathan/Oryn Avari/Revan POV}**  
"Get back to the Ebon Hawk. I'll fight him off!" Bastila commanded.

"You go. Carth, if you have to drag her by her *ear*, do it. I'm not letting anyone sacrifice themselves. I *never* have." I demanded, glowering at Bastila.

"We don't have time to debate this!" Bastila said, stubborn. But I am far more stubborn.

"My thoughts exactly. I swear, I'll meet you on Manaan" I stated. I took off the direction Malak had fled, giving her no time to argue.

"Come on! She's sacrificing herself so we can get out of here! Maybe if we're lucky they'll destroy each other." I heard Carth say. It felt like a knife to my heart. I had done so much and had finally gained his trust, and now it was shattered.

I blinked back tears before they could fall as I stood in front of Malak.

"Oryn!" I heard Bastila scream in desperation. "Let me *go*, Carth! Oryn!"

"She seems very connected, Revan." Malak sneered with an evil kind of grin. Though I couldn't see he was smiling behind his dumb-looking mask, but I could hear it in his voice.

"As you said before, I inspire loyalty. I care for my crew, unlike you." I said, keeping my emotions contained.

"You weren't always like that. There was a time, not so long ago, that you would sacrifice an entire planet to a selfish cause." Malak said.

"I've learned better, from Sith spirits, if you care to know." I stated.

He chuckled darkly. Had I been normal, it would have sent chills down my spine, but I was farthest thing from normal. "Which 'Sith' did you learn it from?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Dark Lord Ajunta Pall." I answered. Holding all my emotions was taking its toll on me. I was crushed and my heart shattered when I thought about everyone's reactions to finding out I was Revan. '_Then again, I suppose I don't want to know._'

Another spine-chilling sound came from his throat. "I feel your anger...your pain... Use it. Let it strengthen you! I can teach you all you taught me, and more!"

Can't say I wasn't tempted by his offer. It would keep my alive longer, but would my sanity stay intact?

'_What sanity?_' My mind countered.

I closed my eyes in contemplation. '_What would they think should I return and I'm more like Revan?_' Taking a deep breath, I answered evenly, "I will never become who I once was."

He let out a full and loud laugh. "Your pathetic attempts shall be destroyed!" He reached his hand out, and I couldn't breathe. I clawed at my neck, but I knew there was nothing I could do to stop it.

My lungs burned, and the last thing I saw before everything went black was Malak, slowly stocking towards me.

**{On the Ebon Hawk}  
**"Where's Oryn?" Mission questioned, looking around the room in hopes that maybe she just had missed her.

"You mean Revan?" Carth muttered angrily.

"'Revan'?" "Revan?" Mission asked, looking horrified. She took a step back. "What! What are you talking about? Is this some kind of joke?"

"No, it's no joke." Carth started angrily, "The Jedi Council captured Revan and erased the Dark Lord's mind, programming in a new identity. Saul Karath told me on the Leviathan and Bastila confirmed it." He waved his hand towards the woman who stood with her eyes closed.

"Is it true? Is Oryn really Revan?" Mission asked. Bastila slowly nodded her head, her mind was somewhere else. There was a pause, and Mission continued, "Does she remember anything?" She asked everyone, looking around.

Bastila answered, "No. She may have flashes of her old life, but her mind was too destroyed for memories to fully resurface. We saved her, and I can only hope that it wasn't in vain."

"It seems to me that if she doesn't really remember anything about being Revan, then it doesn't really matter anymore. She is who she is, right?"

"What?" Carth stared at Mission as if she'd lost her mind. "Of course it still matters! How do we know more memories won't come flooding back? How do we know Revan won't suddenly turn on us?" He shook his head in disgust. "The whole time we've been chasing after Malak we've had his old Sith Master right at our side; listening to our secrets; hearing out plans!"

"**She made most of the plans.**" Zaalbar interjected.

"Carth that isn't very fair of you." Jolee started.

Bastila opened her mouth like she was going to say something. She closed it again and stared at the ground. "I'm… I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? Sorry that you saved a great woman? Sorry that you saved her from herself?" Canderous asked sarcastically. "The way I see it, she saved the galaxy and defeated the Mandalorians. I will continue to remain loyal to her."

"**I agree with Mission. I swore a life-debt to the person she is, not to the person she was.**" Zaalbar pitched in.

Mission stood proud and tall, "Big Z and I will stick by her. We owe Oryn our lives; we won't desert her now!"

"How can you say that, Mission? The Sith bombed my home world. Revan took away my family and destroyed my life!"

"Forget that she saved your boy, Onasi?" Canderous questioned.

Carth's face turned red with anger. No, he didn't forget. He would never forget. But his stubborn streak wouldn't let him see reason right now.

"Everyone knows it was Malak who gave the order to attack your people, Carth. You can't blame Revan for that." Canderous snarled.

"I suppose she's proven herself to be a friend of the Republic by her actions so far... But can any of us really trust she won't go back to her old ways?" Carth asked.

"All this time… all you've been through with her, and you *still* want to know if you can trust her? She was nearly killed trying to break into Uthar's room on Korriban, to find some incriminating evidence to make your son leave the Sith, and you still doubt her?" Mission fumed.

Mission had her hands on her hips. She turned to Jolee and asked, "Well? What about you? Do *you* trust her?"

Jolee shrugged. "I already knew who she was, though it wasn't my place to tell her. Better off she knows, if you ask me." He shook his head. "Does it change anything? I'm not here to judge her, or any of you. You'll do what you have to, and I'll help if I can."

Mission snappily nodded her head in thanks, and turned to Canderous. "You?"

"I've already said my mind, but; she defeated the Mandalore clans in the war. She was the only one in the galaxy who could best us. We had never met one like her before, and never since. How can you even ask if I will follow her?" Canderous stared, completely serious, and kept going. "Whatever you're all fighting, as long as she's up front, it will be worthy of my skill. I'm her man until the end, no matter how this plays out."

"HK-47?"

"[Commentary]: I am…experiencing something unusual, Meat-bag."

Everyone stared at the droid, instantly on alert. "Why? What's happening?"

"[Answer]: My programming is activating my deleted memory core. I believe I have a… homing system that is restoring it, Meatbag."

"Homing system?" Canderous asked.

"[Observation]: My homing system is a function of my assassination protocols, that which I told you has been deactivated. This system was not." HK-47 thought for a moment. "It seems that the homing system deliberately restores my deleted memory core upon…upon returning to my original Master."

"You mean Revan?" Canderous asked.

"[Affirmation]: Correct. Sith protocols maintain that all droid knowledge me deleted before assassination missions, and restored upon return. I have returned to her, and my full functionality is now under her personal command. I will help recover Master from her enemies. I do so hope there will be much violence."

Mission chuckled. "Wow. What are the chances of that happening?"

"Remember we're talking about the Force, here. At this point Malak himself could drop out of the sky and I wouldn't bat an eyelash." Canderous agreed.

Bastila sighed in relief, rubbing her temples. She had an enormous headache forming. "And you, T3?"

"Are you kidding? There's no way I'm leaving her by herself!"

"I knew the little guy would come through! Droids don't hold grudges." Mission remarked.

"And you Carth?" Bastila asked evenly.

"Well, the others seem to trust you and her, and I don't see any other way that we can stop the Sith. And I suppose that Malak really is the real enemy here…I really don't have any other choice, do I?"

"We could always drop you off on the nearest planet, soldier-boy." Canderous snarled. "How many times does she have to prove herself to you before you believe her?"

Carth sighed. "I want to believe you. She's proven herself time and time again during our mission, but this is a little much for me to wrap my mind around.

"Don't worry," He continued. "I won't let my personal feelings get in the way of my assignments or this mission. But don't forget: I've sworn an oath to defend the Republic. As long as this mission stays on course I'll stick with her. But I won't let her betray the Republic under any circumstances!" 

And that was the end of the conversation.


	2. Manaan Arrival

**"Wookie or other species language.**"

'_Thoughts of character._' (Which you'd think is obvious…)

"_T3-M4/Bleeps and whizzing from driods." _

* * *

**{Manaan/Ebon Hawk}**

They had waited for days for Oryn to join them on Manaan, but the days passed in agonizingly long intervals.

Bastila sighed and looked to the others around the center room.

Carth sat on one of the seats, his feet up on the small table, and was fiddling with one of his blasters. Zaalbar was making an excess of grenades over in a corner. Juani sat cross-legged, meditating on the floor. Mission's hands sorted through her Pazzak card, but her eyes held a faraway look showing her mind was not in it. Canderous was not in the room. He was in a garage with the Swoop Bike, fiddling with the engine or fixing it to go faster, as he always did when not much was going on. Jolee was either in the men's quarters on the port side of the _Hawk_, or in the medbay, where he spent most of his time doing who-knows-what. T3 and HK were over in the corner of the room, having another argument over something, but all weapons had been removed from them, for safety reasons.

Huffing, Bastila stood up from her seat on the couch, across the room from Carth, and every pair of eyes in the room turned to her. "We can't just sit around waiting for Or…" She stopped herself by biting her lower lip, "Revan. We ought to start asking around about the Star Map, and see who knows anything. We might as well have something for when she returns to us."

"…Unless she decided to stay…" Carth mumbled.

"She's coming back!" Mission shouted, angrily, immediately after Carth finished. Carth leaned away from Mission in shock, but turned back to his blaster so no one could see the emotion in his face.

Sighing, Bastila looked to each person individually; weighing the pros and cons of taking each person. Carth was a possible danger to take outside of the _Hawk_, she assumed, with the raging storm of emotions inside of him; but he also knew how to suppress everything and keep focused on a task. Mission was self-confident, which might help; but she was still a bit childish and ready to pick a fight with anyone who she's sees fit to do so. Zaalbar obviously needed to get out of the _Hawk_, and he was quiet and not willing to provoke a fight. Canderous would probably be a good asset to have, as long as he kept his mouth shut. Juhani and Jolee were in the medbay, as Jolee was teaching her to be a healer and medic, "just in case", he always said. Besides, Jolee rarely liked going out anyway.

Grinding her teeth, Bastila walked over, grabbed Carth by the sleeve and dragged him to the garage, where she Force-pulled Canderous out from under the Swoop Bike and lifted to his feet. "Get your vest and weapons, we leave now." Bastila explained/commanded.

Canderous raised his eyebrow, and look suspiciously at her, but then shrugged, grabbed his vest from the floor and grabbed his gun off of the shelf. "Ready." He stated.

Bastila lead the way out of the _Hawk_, and looked around the empty hanger. On all of the other planets they had visited, there had been someone there to tell them the fee of landing. Then Oryn… '_Revan. Revan would mentally encourage them that they didn't have to pay the fee._' It wasn't the best way to use the Force, but Or… Revan hardly listened to Force Theory. She zoned out every time Bastila began to talk of it. The exit to the Docking Bays was out the door and down the hall to the right. Taking a calming breath, Bastila led to the two men out the door, and ran straight into a fight between a Republic soldier and Sith soldier.

The Sith soldier was dressed in a grey-blue uniform. What was strange was that he didn't have any weapons on him, or so it seemed. "You Republic people are so pathetic, sitting around groveling at the table scrapes the galactic senators deign to give you. It makes me sick." Bastila could feel Carth tense up behind her.

The Republic soldier wore red plating on his shoulders and arms, yellow on his chest plate, and black most everywhere else. He too did not have any weapons on him. "The senators work for the good of the whole galaxy, not for individual gain!" Carth stiffly nodded his head in approval of the man's answer.

The Sith soldier scoffed. "Don't make me laugh, you gutless simp! It's the destiny of weak-minded fools like you to be ruled over by the strong, like we Sith!"

"I'm warning you! Don't push me, or you'll get just what you're asking for!" The Republic soldier growled through clenched teeth.

"Try it." The Sith said in a dark, teasing way. "Just try it. I'd love to see you throw the first punch. And with all the cameras around, the Selkath would be all over you inside of thirty seconds. You break their laws; you pay the price, Republic Scum. But I can see that you're not man enough to back up you words anyway.

"If you ever feel like relieving yourself of your worthless existence, feel free to come by out enclave here. We have many, many ways to fulfill your wish." And then the Sith just walked off, a prideful smirk across his face.

"Oh how I wish I could wipe that smug little grin off his face…" Canderous snarled, glaring after the retreating form. Then he straightened, shocked. Turning to Carth, he said, "Great! You're rubbing off on me, Soldier-boy!"

Carth didn't even crack a tiny smile at what he should have thought was an accomplishment.

The Republic soldier growled angrily at the retreating form as Bastila stepped towards him. "Yeah, what do *you* want?" He asked in a foul tone.

Bastila didn't even show a hint of being insulted by him, but raised an eyebrow at the man. He quickly realized his mistake and threw out an apology as quickly as his mouth would let him. "Oh! I apologize Master Jedi; I should not have been rude."

"It's alright." Bastila assured him, "Why do the Sith upset you so?"

The Republic soldier gave no thought to his answer, and jumped right into explanation, "These d ! Sith are everywhere on Manaan, pushing us Republic citizens around, trying to goad us into breaking the law somewhere."

"The Sith and the Republic coexisting peacefully? Well…" Carth let his sentence slide away rather than say anything more.

"Why don't you run them off Manaan?" Canderous asked harshly.

"There's nothing we can do. The Selkath want to maintain their neutrality and they enforce it VERY strictly. So we just sit here and let the Sith insult us and we can't raise a hand against them otherwise the Republic will face severe kalto export restrictions. That could lose us the war altogether."

"I'm glad you put others first rather than be a Sith." Carth complemented, sort of.

"You a Republic soldier too? Good to hear! We might need a few more of those lately." He replied.

"Why?" Bastila questioned; suspicion in her eyes.

"Ah, well…" He looked like he had been caught between a rock and a hard place as he rubbed the back on his neck nervously. "You could ask the Republic Representative. He should be the one to tell you." He looked around the hall, "Hey, um, I've got to get back to work. You can find the Republic Representative in the Republic enclave in Ahto East Central. Good Luck!" He said before taking off.

"That was productive." Bastila stated mordantly.

"Was the Jedi just sarcastic?" Canderous faked shock.

"Not in the slightest." Bastila replied blankly. Canderous rolled his eyes.

"We should find the Republic Representative." Carth stated monotonously.

"You're right, Carth. He said the Republic Enclave is in Ahto East. We must head there." Bastila affirmed. They quickly made their way past the few Selkath in the halls, past the fountains -to which Bastila commented quietly, "Beautiful."- and came to a small room with a desk.

"**Welcome to Manaan. While you are here, I trust you will follow all the rules governing the activities of off-worlders.**" The Dock Officer said.

"Which laws are those?" Bastila inquired.

"**The single most important law on Manaan is very simple. Kalto smuggling is punishable by death. If you're carrying any unprocessed kalto, you'd better have a permit.**

**"The second rule is also very simple: keep the peace. Here on Manaan we maintain a careful neutrality, and we react very harshly to people who jeopardize our neutral status. Any confutation between the Sith and Republic are dealt with quickly and decisively, is that understood?" **

"Of course." Bastila bowed her head in understanding.

"**There is a docking fee of 100 credits.**"

"Of course." Bastila pulled out said amount of credits and handed them over.

"**Enjoy your stay on Manaan.**"

As they walked away, towards the rest of the city, Canderous muttered, "'Enjoy your stay' indeed! I was hoping to blast the Sith into oblivion!"

"Peace, Canderous. We are on a different world, with different laws. And we will respect those laws, no matter our point of view." Bastila chided.

"Admit it; you want to beat around some Sith too." Canderous said.

"I don't 'want' to hurt anyone. Though some people need a good bashing before they listen, don't you think?" Bastila glaring at Canderous from the corner of her eye.

Canderous just scoffed, to hide his amusement, and continued walking.

Bastila halted so suddenly that Carth and Canderous had passed her before they noticed. "Bastila?" Carth asked cautiously. Carth and Canderous both jumped back when Bastila started screaming.

Bastila fell to her knees, gripping her head and crying out in agonizing pain. Both men ran to her sides, not sure what was going on, or what to do.

"Make it stop!" Bastila cried. But it wasn't just her voice. It was like both she and someone else were crying out as one. "Kill me! Just kill me!"

Bastila gasped, and began breathing harshly as though she had just been released from whatever had come over her.

"What's going on? What happened?" Canderous asked, worry showing through.

"Oryn… Oryn…" Bastila gasped, "Their… hurting her… Torturing her to try and… bring out Revan…"

It felt as though something had finally clicked inside Carth. It wasn't a small, little epiphany. No, it was like a brick to his head. Oryn didn't want to be Revan. It wasn't her choice, and the Counsel gave her a chance when they cleared her mind of Revan.

"We… we have to find the Star Map, quickly. I think Ory… Revan is at the Star Forge." Bastila said.

'_We _will_ find it. And I will save you, Oryn. I swear. Just hold out a little longer._' Carth pleaded.

* * *

**Wow! I feel popular! 6 followers and 2 reviews! Can it possibly be doubled? The more review, the better! Let me know what you think! **

**Next chapter will have Oryn! I promise! But the question is: HOW will it have Oryn? o.O I'll let you think on that... 3:)**


	3. Insanity and Anger

**Previously:**

Bastila fell to her knees, gripping her head and crying out in agonizing pain. Both men ran to her sides, not sure what was going on, or what to do.

"Make it stop!" Bastila cried. But it wasn't just her voice. It was like both she and someone else were crying out as one. "Kill me! Just kill me!"

Bastila gasped, and began breathing harshly as though she had just been released from whatever had come over her.

"What's going on? What happened?" Canderous asked, worry showing through.

"Oryn… Oryn…" Bastila gasped, "Their… hurting her… Torturing her to try and… bring out Revan…"

It felt as though something had finally clicked inside Carth. It wasn't a small, little epiphany. No, it was like a brick to his head. Oryn didn't want to be  
Revan. It wasn't her choice, and the Counsel gave her a chance when they cleared her mind of Revan.

"We… we have to find the Star Map, quickly. I think Ory… Revan is at the Star Forge." Bastila said.

'_We _will_ find it. And I will save you, Oryn. I swear. Just hold out a little longer._' Carth pleaded.  
…**. ….. ….. …..**  
**{Star Forge/Oryn}**  
Oryn's struggled breathing was the only thing heard in the empty room. She lay on the hard ground, back against a rock in her make-shift cell. There were no bars, nothing holding her in but three rock walls, and chains; chains that dug painfully into her wrists and ankles.

Her life was the only one nearby. No living thing, not even mice or rats, were near. Malak and other Sith had left her alone once more. '_It won't be long before they're back..._' The thought made more tears hit the ground.

'_I have to hold on!_'

'_Hold on to what?_' the Dark Side of her mind argued. '_A pathetic hope that maybe, however unlikely, Carth will forgive you? He hates you because of your _NAME_!_'

An image of Carth crossed her mind. He was smiling, laughing, enjoying her company. '_It can never happen again. Not now. Not ever again. He hates anything connected to the death of his family and world._'

'_Ive seen Carth forgive! I've seen him give mercy!_'

'_Not willingly. You had to pull him back from completely destroying Saul Karath. Who would stop him from destroying you?_'

'_Mission...? Zaalbar...? Jolee...? Juhani...? HK would surly protect me. Bastila saved me before... But the rest...?_'

'_If you face Juhani, she will turn back to the Dark Side. She will see you are not as strong as you pretended. Jolee may be neutral, but he will surely not defend a Sith Lord. Mission is a child and would fear you because the others do. Zaalbar made his life-debt to Oryn, not Revan. He's probably trying to find a way back to his father and tribe._'

'_They cannot, and would not save you._ _You can never face them again._'

Sobs broke free from Oryn's throat against her will. Her team, her friends, would never accept her, would never trust her, again. '_There is no one in the galaxy you can trust. Only you can look out for yourself, because anyone else will stab you in the back, if Malak has not already proven that._'  
The sound of Carth's voice floated through her mind, '..._Just hold out a little longer..._' Whatever control she had broke down and Oryn began weeping harder, because he would never say that.

Memories of Taris, Dantooine, Tatooine, Korriban, Kashyyyk, and even the long and mind-numbing hours on the _Hawk_ when they traveled between the stars, flooded her mind. '_Real memories. These are real memories._' Oryn reminded herself. '_Then where is the break of fake memories? How long had the Council left me to survive on my own?_'

'_There's two ways to find out…_' The Dark part of her mind whispered. '_Search your own mind, or… Punish Malak by diving into his skull. You get the information and the retribution you deserve._'

'_I don't know how! I could mess up… and Malak would suffer more…_' Her thoughts began to slow to a calm and even rate, but quickly added, '_For what he did to me! Malak will only be getting what he deserves._'

An evil chuckle resonated though her psyche and echoed off the stone walls as though she had parted her lips and let out the dark sound.  
...

**{Manaan/Ahto City-West Central/Bastila, Carth, & Canderous}**  
Other than the Port Official, none of the Selkath would speak to the small group, or if they did, it was never anything nice. The tourists that were on Manaan had no clue what a Star Map WAS, much less where it might be. Most of the other humans talked of their own business and never gave Bastila a chance to say a word.

After having talked to everyone in West Central, with no success in ANY meaning of the word, Bastila looked around the area for the way to the other parts of the city. "I suppose we could go to Ahto West, or to Ahto East, but I'm not sure where we might find success." Bastila told the two companions with her.

"Didn't the Soldier in the Docking Bay say that the Republic Representative was that way?" Carth asked, pointing to the East.

"I was hoping to learn about things from commoner's point of view." Bastila said, "But I suppose talking to the Republic Representative will be insightful."

The walk through Ahto City was quiet between the three of them. The voice of humans and Selkath seemed to merge together to the ears of the trio as they made their way through Ahto East. Bastila's mind began to tingle, and then slowly the feeling became a noise. It started out as a quiet chuckle, growing louder and louder until it was a corrupt and vicious.

Bastila could hear nothing but the laugh that boomed in her mind. She could see Carth and Canderous speaking to her, but what they said was lost on her. It was like a bubble had incased her ears.

With a suddenness that shocked her, the maniacal laughter stopped and all the sounds around her reached her once more.

"Bastila!" Canderous shouted loudly.

"I can hear you!" Bastila shouted back agitated, as he was right next to her.

"A second ago it was like you couldn't." Carth said cautiously.

"That's because a second ago, I couldn't." Bastila stated with a small sneer.

"Well, Jedi Princess, why?" Canderous asked.

"Because I think Oryn is having trouble staying sane! If that was her in my head, then we don't have much time!" Bastila explained.

"Then we need to find the Star Map. Let's get the Republic Enclave and see if he really knows anything." Carth commanded. To himself, he added, _'He BETTER know something. For his sake._'

It didn't take long to find the Republic Enclave, even when no one around would speak to them, concerning things that actually mattered. Being intune with The Force was only so helpful when it was dealing with finding someone who was _not _Force-Sensitive. Over and over, Bastila repeated in her mind, '_There is no emotion; there is peace. There is no ignorance; there is knowledge. There is no passion; there is serenity. There is no chaos; there is harmony. There is no death; there is the Force. The peace and justice of the Galaxy will be guarded, and all life in any form is and will be respected. For my ally is the Force, and I use its powers to serve and protect the innocent from evil. I seek goodness, and defend it from the Dark Side. I have dedicated my life to the Truth, I am the Light -I am JEDI._'

Partially it was for her, to keep calm and not strangle the first living thing to irritate her. But part for her hoped to the Force that Oryn was getting it.

In front of the doors to the Republic Enclave there was an older looking man. He was clean shaven, even on the top of his head. He had a bit of black hair above his ears and some on his upper lip, but that was the extent of hair on his head.

"Welcome to Manaan." He greeted with a warm smile. "I am Roland Wann. As the official representative of the Republic Embassy on this planet, I am here to help all citizens of the Republic should they require aid."

"Good, cuz we need aid." Canderous said sourly.

Ignoring Canderous's comment, Bastila took charge, burying her negative feeling until she was in a safe place to let them go. "I am on a mission for the Jedi Council, perhaps you can help me with it?"

"Oh, of course... of course. I'll do whatever I can. But I am only a simple Diplomatic of the Republic, I doubt _I_ could be on any use to the Jedi Council."

'_There is no emotion, there is peace. There is not emotion, there is peace._' Bastila repeated in her head. "I seek a Star Map. An old technology of a forgotten race."

"Technology of a forgotten race... And you think it's here on Manaan?" He shifted in his place and cleared his throat nervously.

"You know something?" Carth questioned, though it was more like a statement.

"Well... perhaps. But if you want to get information about that, you'll have to do something for me first." Wann said.

Using the Force through her words, Bastila mentally tapped Wann's mind, "If you know something, you need to tell us." She said slowly.

"I..." Wann nearly succumbed to Bastila's Force persuasion. Nearly. "No, you need to prove to me that I can trust you with information first."

Sighing audibly, Bastila asked, "What do you want us to do?"

Wann immediately jumped into explanation. "We were using a submersible reconnaissance droid in the ocean surrounding Ahto City and it was... damaged. It took a data recording of the outside of the city before being driven off by the faraxen sharks. But while it was returning to the surface it encountered difficulties and was disabled. Its automatic systems floated it to the surface, but we could not retrieve it in time.

"The Sith were applying subtle pressures to the Selkath authorities for some reason we have not determined, and were able to delay us long enough that they could retrieve the droid before we did. The droids data centers were heavily encrypted , so it will take the Sith several days before they can get through to the data. Or so we believe.

"The droid was captured 12 hours ago. It is imperative that we get it back!"

"Sounds like there's something in that droid you don't want _anybody_ to see." Canderous smirked. Wann glared at him and he knew he was right.

"What is this recording?" Carth asked.

"It's intelligence information about Sith activities here on Manaan, as well as some oceanographic reports on the local marine life."

"That second one is a flat out lie." Canderous stated knowingly, earning another glare from the officer.

Turning back to Bastila, Wann asked, "Will you help us, Master Jedi?"

"It would be better if I didn't get involved, but I will if I must to get the information we need." Bastila stated, "How do I get in the Sith base?"

* * *

**Well, I think I did well in this chapter! AND the reviews DOUBLED! You guys have no idea how excited that made me! Plus the numbers of follows! You can even ask my BFF, I literally squealed. (Which, and she will vouch for me, I rarely do.) **

**Also, check out her drawing of me. It looks really good! Not perfectly like me, but I love it anyway. art/ Darth-Taktiker-Commision-432242419 (Take away the space between "art" and "Darth") **


	4. Memories

**I am sooo sorry for not updating Thursday! I've been trying! Really! But I had been given extra hours at work, and I got just a little behind in schoolwork, so I had no time to write! But, you should know, you have been heard! (At least the number of you that responded.) **

**Memories=***_and __italicized_ You see this sign, know that a memory is coming! **

**Warning: just a little bit of Castila/Banderous (which one?) fluff. Not much, but, eh. Thought you should know. **

**Also, I have yet to finish the game myself (I'm on the Star Forge, like, right now). I don't really know of Revan and Malak's relation other than the fact that they were friends. (I play the game as I write this; it keeps me to the story line... sort of...)**

* * *

**"Wookie or other species language.**"

'_Thoughts of character._' (Which you'd think is obvious…)

"_T3-M4/Bleeps and whizzing from driods." _

**{Area/place/person}**

***_Person's Memory***_

* * *

Bastila watched as Carth took charge of the interrogation. Thank goodness for Carth's observation skills, else all might have gone down hill. If felt like she had been doused with concussion gas. Everyone around her moved like they were walking through syrup, and spoke as though through water.

It was all because Bastila focused on one thing: The connection to Oryn. It was too dangerous to cross anymore. It was like the bridge between their minds was being overtaken by shadowy tentacles; slowly consuming the bridge, and anything touching it, until all was pure darkness.

'_Oryn..._' Bastila felt a single tear slide down her cheek as she thought of losing the kind and compassionate person she had become. It had nothing to do with what the Council had placed in her mind, because your true heart is shown through your actions. If she were a black-hearted Sith Lord, like every body believed Revan to have been, Oryn never would have helped the innocent people with bounties on their heads on Taris, or Carth's son on Koraban. Yes, Bastila knew the stories, hearing them from Carth, and every once and a while convincing Oryn to talk about it. Why she didn't speak of her kind deeds was still confusing.

Canderous stood by her side in case she lost strength again while Carth got the information they needed to get into the Sith Base. He may have been staring straight ahead, but every thirty seconds or so, he'd sneak a glance at Bastila when no one was paying attention to the two hanging back. Usually, this would bug Bastila out of her mind.

*****Canderous's Memory/Ebon Hawk*****

_I stared up at the underside of the Swoop Bike, not really focusing on what it was that I was fixing. I could hear HK and T3 in another one of their arguments in the center area of the Hawk. I didn't really listen, because it was usually something ridiculous and I would be hit by Oryn should I try and blast one of them. Again. _

_Bastila had walked into the Garage a few minutes ago. Probably trying to get away from the pointless arguing. It sounded like Zaalbar had been dragged into the fight now, and his growling and snarling sounded angry. Not like if didn't usually, it just sounded more so right now. _

_The "Jedi Princess", as I called her, glided to the ground in the meditation pose with such grace that it was hard for me to focus on anything but her. But I knew that would be considered wrong and inappropriate to watch her, so I did what I could to ignore her presence. _

_'_Nope. Not working!'_My mind teased me as I glared at the underbelly of the machine above me. '_Just a peek...'_I thought. I turned my head just enough to see her out of the corner of my eye. My tense muscles relaxed when I saw how calm and serene she looked as she meditated. _

"_I would appreciate it if you would stop staring at me!" Bastila snapped. I jumped, and slammed my head on the Swoop Bike, and a string of unkind words fled my lips as I slid out from under the bike. I held my head where I hit it, and glared in Bastila's direction. _

_I could tell she was no longer meditating because the muscles in her face were tense, her lips were pressed into a thin line, and her chest no longer moved rhythmically. "Go ahead!" I growled, "Laugh it up. I know you want to." I looked away as she burst into a fit of laughter. _

_I felt heat rise to my face, whether from embarrassment or anger was hard to sort out. Bastila had a laugh that was both loud and sweet, and I had to fight a smile from appearing on my face. A Mandalorian CAN'T like a Jedi! _

_She cleared her throat a few times to stop her excessive laugh. Wit hone last cough, she said, with the biggest smile on her face, "Forgive me, Canderous. A Jedi should not find the agony of others funny." She covered her mouth with the back of her hand to stop another outbreak. _

"_What is so d ## funny about me hurting myself?" I asked, a bit annoyed. She glowered at me with the intensity of a Mandalorian Woman, and I mummbled an apology, knowing she didn't like that kind of, as she says, "vulgar language". Her face returned to what it had been before, and I had to question, '_Was that glower ever there?'

"_What's so funny," Bastila explained, "Is that you're this, big, bad Mandilorian, and then you injure yourself with something as big as a Swoop Bike! You make the same injurious mistake as anybody else!" _

"_Who would have ever thought a Jedi would be so drawn to fighting?" I retaliated. Her eyes went wide, and a blush covered her entire face. '_I know she's a Jedi, and should appose fighting, but this is a strange reaction to being called on it...'

"_I, uh, I suppose if my presence is detracting... then I, uh... I'll go meditate in the girls sleeping quarters." Before I could object, she was out the door. _

_From down the hall I heard her shout back, "And quite staring at me!" I couldn't help but chuckle as I walked back to my project. _

_**_End of Memory_***_

**(Star Forge/Oryn-Revan) **

Malak stood, towering above Oryn as she lay curled up on the floor. Four other dark Jedi had come with him, but hung back against the walls until further instructed.

"Are you ready, Revan?" Malak asked, a dark... happiness?... in his voice.

"The true question, Malak, is are you?" Revan replied, her voice like black silk. All the dark Jedi, Malak included, had not expected this response, if a response at all.

One of the dark Jedi began to gag and grab at his throat. The others began to take notice when he was lifted into the air. One by one, each dark Jedi began to dangle in mid-air,breathlessly begging for release. Revan still lay curled into a ball on the floor, so all expected it was Malak. But they were very wrong.

Slowly, with a dark grace, Revan stood from the floor. Even with the chains clasped to her wrists and ankles, she moved with deadly grace, and stood before a very shocked Sith Lord.

"What was I like? Hmm?" Revan asked. "How about we find out..." With the change in focus, all the dark Jedi fell to the floor, greedily gasping for air. All eyes focused on the center of the room, as Malak fell to his knees. He might have collapsed on the floor if Revan had wanted him to.

One hand grazed under Darth Malak's metal chin, keeping his eyes on her face. "Now, dearest," She whispered, "Tell me. What I want. To know." Her eyes flash red and Malak screamed in agony. She tore through his mind in search of something -Anything- she could use.

******Malak's memory**** **

"_No! You're being ridiculous, Malak!" Revan stated, pacing the length of the meditation room in the Jedi Temple. She wore her usual red robes, but had thrown her lightsaber across the room in anger after entering the room. _

"_I merely said that _perhaps_the council will not let someone go." I shrugged. _

"_But there are people out there who _need_help! The Madalorians are massacring planet after planet! The Republic stands no chance with out SOME form of help!" Revan ranted, "Besides, we're just sitting here, doing nothing! Why not go and keep peace in the Galaxy?" _

"_Master Aleczar did say that we made a good team in strategy and battle." I mused. _

_Revan froze, straightened, and then smiled at me with a grin I knew all too well. "Oh no! No! No, don't even think about it!" I began backing away. "Every time you get that look in you're eyes, we get in trouble! No! I won't do it! Not this time!" _

"_WE would go! We could find a way to convince he council to let us go! There has to be some way..." And she continued pacing. _

_"Didn't you hear me? I'm not doing it!" I pressed.  
_  
_"Of course you'll do it! I just don't know what 'it' is, yet." Revan didn't even pause in her pacing. She hardly gave any thought to what I said. _  
_  
"Rev? Revan!" I shouted. _  
_  
"What?" She asked exasperatedly, flinging her arms around as she twisted to look at me; finally. _  
_  
"I don't want to get in trouble again!" I whimpered. _  
_  
She tilted her head and gave her motherly smile that gave me comfort when I was afraid or angry. "Malak, I won't make you do it with me. It'll just be strange to not have my brother by my side when I'm out there." _  
_  
I paused. "I want to be by your side, Rev. I just... I'm afraid of the Council getting mad at me." _  
_  
"Malak, if they do anything to you, they should be afraid of ME! You're my baby brother, and you might call me a bear when it comes to protecting , we're unstoppable. I won't force you into doing something that would make you uncomfortable, though." _  
_  
"..I'm not the baby..." I mumbled. _  
_  
"Are you with me?" Revan pushed. _  
_  
Sighing, I nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, you can count on me, Rev!" _  
_  
"Good!" She cheered, and then went back to pacing about the room. _

***End of Memory***

**Review, review, review! So far, the number of reviews is 8. I might be asking a light to double that, so... another 4 reviews? I don't think that's a lot..**


	5. Sith Base

**Because I, again, missed my personal duedate, I wrote a couple extra hundred words. A bit longer in hopes you will forgive me! **

* * *

**(Manaan/Sith Base/Canderous)  
**  
Canderous and Carth hung back, keeping an excessive distance between them and the angry Jedi massacring any and all Sith that got near her. With each shot, they helped lower the odds of Bastila losing the the swarm of troopers. It was like ants. The never ending swarm of ant-Sith. But it was difficult to get an accurate shot with the Jedi Princess bouncing all over the hall.

'_Though,' _Canderous admitted to himself, _'She is one helofa fighter!' _It was obvious she was mad by the way she fought. Her movements were more aggressive and head-on than her usual style, and she wouldn't stay in one, compact area. She would Force-Flip away from a wall if one of the Sith was lucky enough to get her contained. That same Sith was not so luck after, as he usually lost his head in a clean swoop as she jumped.  
Canderous knew it before it happened. How? He didn't know. He just knew. He grabbed Republic and yanked him back even further from Jedi Princess than before.

"What the HE%%, Canderous?" He screamed angrily. Normal for him, honestly.

"Just trust me." Canderous growled.

Nearly exactly when Canderous answered, Bastila let out a shriek of anger and Force-Shoved every Sith in the hallway against the wall with such power that they were all knocked unconscious. Had Canderous and Carth been standing a foot closer, they, too, would have been unconscious.

Coughing nervously, Carth asked, "Bastila, are... are you alright?"

"NO!" She shot back angrily. She closed her eyes tightly and forced herself to push the angry feelings away. Much calmer, but still strained, she continued, "Ory... Revan is... remembering. How? I don't know. Her memories are surfacing, I can feel it! I can feel the hurt and the anger she felt when those memories took place. I can feel the betrayal and the fear. It... hurts, to think about what could have happened in her life, hidden away from the Jedi Masters."

"There are things going on in a kid's life that parents sometimes never find out!" Canderous stated casually. "Teasing, bullying, secrets that the kid tries so hard to keep from them because they think they're strong enough to handle them."

"You think she could have been bullied, INSIDE the Jedi Temple?" Bastila asked, incredulously.

Canderous shrugged, "You never know."

"It's not possible! The Masters would sense contention in the one bullying! They would have sensed it when it was going on! No one can hide pain so well or for as long as Revan was in the Academy!" Bastila argued.

"Look! If Revan is having trouble, and remembering her past, then we REALLY need to hurry and find that Star Map! And the only way to do that is to get the stupid droid for the Republic!" Carth interrupted.

"You're right, Carth. Let's keep moving." Bastila said expressionlessly. She turned on the balls of her feet, and strode down the hall, both men close behind her.

* * *

After having dealt with a numerous amount of Dark Jedi, twice as many scrap-metal droids, and some really annoying and stubborn Selkath kids, the trio made their way onto the room that, according to Bastila, held a powerful Dark Jedi.

The door opened, and the man clad in black said the first, moronic thing that came to mind. "How did you get in here?" Canderous rolled his eyes, '_How many time, and how many versions can one say that same phrase?' _He thought mockingly. "Wait, I recognize you! You are Jedi Shan! The one who was said to have destroyed are great master! Did you know you failed?"

"Master," Garbled one of the two Selkath aiding him, "Give us the honor of helping you destroy these Light Side intruders!"

"NO!" The Sith Master scolded, shocking everyone in the room. "Lord Revan demands that they be brought alive!"

'…_Lord Revan…' _The title seemed to echo through the room. '_Then Darth Revan has returned…'_

"Yes. Yes he has." The Sith Master sneered.

'_He? They still think Oryn is a He. Good or bad?_' Canderous quietly contemplated.

"But, Master, they are intruders. Surely 'health' and 'alive' are different in this circumstance." The others Selkath apprentice quietly suggested.

"Hmm..." The Master mused. Canderous considered shooting him in the head. He side glanced at Republic and saw the same debate in his glare.

Canderous snorted near silently, gaining the attention of the Soldier as he side glanced at him. Canderous flicked his gaze to the Selkath across from him and back.. Carth nodded in understanding.

"I suppose you're right, apprentice. They just have to be alive. Darth Revan would understand they fight and we defend ourselves..." The Sith Master concluded.

Before the fight even began, Carth and Canderous blasted the two Selkath, leaving only the Dark Jedi Master to deal with.

The Dark Jedi gave an angry battle cry, and flung himself straight at them with his lightsaber aglow, lighting his features in an evil red. He tried to slash Canderous's torso, but he jumped back with surprising agility. Carth was able to get three shots to hit him before the Dark Jedi turned to block his attacks and attack him instead.

Thankfully, Bastila stepped in and took the Dark Jedi's attention. When his lightsaber came down on her head, she blocked, and kicked at his legs. He jumped back, and circled her to attack her from behind. She was able to anticipate this, and lifted her lightsaber over her head, and down to block her back. She twisted her body in a fluid motion, never releasing the pressure she put on the Sith's lightsaber, but increasing it as she turned.

The Sith began bending backwards from the weight Bastila put on his lightsaber. He kicked her knee, making her fall to the hard, metal ground, crying out in pain. As he lifted his lightsaber to strike, Canderous and Carth opened fire and he was too occupied in blocking their never-ending bombardment to strike down Bastila.

Bastila tried to return to her feet, but returned to the ground when sharp pain shot through her leg. Taking a deep breath, she held it in as she forced herself to her feet, clenching her jaw shut to hold back the pain. When she was half way up, she stood on her uninjured leg as she straightened the rest of the way. Counting on the Force, she flipped through the air, and struck the Dark Jedi's turned back. She lightly landed, single-footed, as the Sith  
turned to face her.

Rage was shown in ever aspect of his face, and she couldn't help but smirk. Now very agitated, he flung himself blindly at Bastila. Typically, she would simply sidestep, but she only had her one leg for the time. So instead, she waited, and with perfect timing, flipped over his charging form, and slashing him in the back as he ran by. She landed, again, on one foot, and in a swift motion, turned to face the Dark Jedi, who still had his back to her, and Force -Pushed him into the wall, (**If you are sensitive to creepy and gross, not read the rest of this paragraph! You'll be totally fine without reading it!**) snapping his neck with a loud crack.

Canderous and Carth shared a nervous glance and then turned to Bastila, who was shuffling through the Dark Jedi's robes for anything useful, like Oryn used to do. '_Of course, Oryn would also keep the lightsabers, for more than one reason!_' Canderous felt a smirk pull at his lips.  
**  
***Canderous's Memory*****  
_  
It was about three in the morning, according to the Czerca Corporation on Kashyyyk. Not a single thing was awake; except for me. I sat on the wooden docking platform, staring up at space from in between the treetops. Yesterday, while on the surface of Kashyyyk, we had run into Darth Bandon, Malak's apprentice, and two other Dark Jedi. _  
_  
I couldn't sleep. The battle replayed in my head again and again. I had never seen Oryn look so... scared. No, I don't like her; I like someone else, not that I'd ever admit it. But I do feel protective over Oryn, like she's my little sister. _  
_  
With first glance, scarred is the emotion you would have seen in Oryn's face. But there was so much more behind that that only someone who had known her for a few months would know how to see. Her eyes held a determination that had been illuminated by red and purple sparks every time the lightsabers collided. _  
_  
Even though her face showed fear and her eyes showed determination, there was a fluid grace in her movements, as though she had accepted her death could be at any moment. But also in those movements was a protective aggressiveness that had only peaked through the surface of her emotions. _  
_  
After the fight, after she won, she had collected the lightsabers of the fallen Jedi. Bastila had scoffed, and turned her attention to the surroundings, keeping an eye out for more enemies. Oryn hadn't noticed, or hadn't cared, and placed the three lightsabers in her bag. _  
_  
As they had walked, I had asked her why she had taken the lightsabers when she had her own, and her answer was, "It's like a remembrance. A lightsaber is everything a Jedi is, both god and bad, and to collect them is like saying that you were the one to defeat them. It's like a trophy of a difficult battle." As a joke, she had added, "And just in case one of my lightsabers break, I have parts to fix them!" _  
_  
The memories of the day's events kept me up all night. '_I will more than likely be running on stems if Oryn decides to take me along with her._' I thought as I stared at the stars. _

"_You know," I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of Oryn's voice. '_How could I have let myself become so off guard?' _"You aught to be resting." She finished as she sat down beside me. _

"_Not tired." I shrugged. _

"_Yes you are, Canderous. You're just restless. Would it help if you talked about it? Or is it _too _personal?" She smiled teasingly. _

"_No. Just thinkin'. Not sure on what though." I answered, never looking at her. She pulled her knees to her chest and laid her chin on her forearms. "You know, even on Taris, you couldn't lie to me well." _

"_D ** Jedi." I muttered. _  
"_Come one, Canderous! Just tell me 'no'. Bastila and Jolee have no problem smacking me down." She may have said it as a joke, but I knew it was true, and it made me mad. _

"_That's one of the things on my mind. Jolee and Bastila seem to only seem to see the bad in everything you do. It's like you can't be good enough for them."  
The truth left my lips before I could even stop it. I glared at her accusingly, "You used my Jedi tricks on my, didn't you?" _

"_Maybe a little influence!" She giggled. Turning serious, or slightly more serious, she continued, "Bastila and Jolee get under my skin, sure. But I know how to deal with them, you don't need to worry about that. Trust me, I'll tell you if they get me irked enough, and then you can beat them to a pulp for me! But seriously, you shouldn't worry about me, Canderous." _

"_And yet, I do. Not that I know why? Or how you made me become so protective of you." I growled. _

"_I just have that natural charm." She shrugged. "Would you like me to help you fall asleep? We can battle it out in the garage, or out here until were tired out." _

"_No Force?"_

"_No weapons." _

"_Hand-to-hand?" _

"_The only way." She stated. _  
**  
***End of Memory*****

* * *

**Review! Review! Seriously, review! How'd I do? Was the memory too "Not-Canderous"? Let me know!**


	6. Comfort and Learning

**Ok, so it seems that I update either on Thursday or Sunday. Good information for the future, I think. **

**Warning: I had a skull-splitting head-ache when I wrote this. If it's not that great, I couldn't think straight. Sorry. **

**I also saw this thing while reading another fanfic, and I thought it was genius! It said something to the effect of, "I like to procrastinate, so please keep me going with reviews!" That girl is clever! I shall use it too! **

* * *

**Previously:**

Bastila tried to return to her feet, but returned to the ground when sharp pain shot through her leg. Taking a deep breath, she held it in as she forced herself to her feet, clenching her jaw shut to hold back the pain. When she was half way up, she stood on her uninjured leg as she straightened the rest of the way. Counting on the Force, she flipped through the air, and struck the Dark Jedi's turned back. She lightly landed, single-footed, as the Sith  
turned to face her.

Rage was shown in every aspect of his face, and she couldn't help but smirk. Now very agitated, he flung himself blindly at Bastila. Typically, she would simply sidestep, but she only had her one leg for the time. So instead, she waited, and with perfect timing, flipped over his charging form, and slashing him in the back as he ran by. She landed, again, on one foot, and in a swift motion, turned to face the Dark Jedi, who still had his back to her, and Force -Pushed him into the wall, snapping his neck with a loud crack.

**(Manaan/Ahto West/Ebon Hawk Team)**

Bastila leaned on Carth, with one of her arms slung around his shoulders to help support her, as they slowly their way out of the Court Room.

Canderous walked on the other side of Bastila, and Carth could help but notice that he seemed stiff and rigged, more than usual, and refused to look at the pair.

After having made their way out of the Sith Enclave, they had been arrested the moment they stepped out of the door. From there, they stood trial and revealed that it had been the Sith who abducted the Selkath children from off the streets, they were cleared of all charges and set on their way, while the Sith were punished.

Carth helped Bastila move as painlessly as he could, without actually picking her up. Rather than go back to the Republic Enclave, the three decided, or more like two because Canderous just grunted to communicate, that it would be best to first go back to the Hawk, and make a plan from there.

"What happened?" Asked a very shocked Mission, as Carth helped Bastila into a chair.

"We went to the Heart of the Sith on this planet, killed most everyone in there, and got arrested for doing so." Canderous shrugged. He set his blaster on the table and sat across from where Bastila rested.

"So... No Star Map?" Mission asked, disappointment peeking through her voice.

"Yet." Bastila answered. "We have a lead, which is what sent us into the Sith Base, but we do not have solid evidence yet."

Mission hesitated. "Can... Can I join whoever goes out next? Being coupes up in the Hawk is fine, but it gets a bit boring every now and again."

"We shall see." Bastila relied, not giving the kid anything to go on. That seemed good enough for Mission though, because her posture improved, and a smile lit her eyes as she walked away. "I'll go fill Big Z in on what's going on!"

Canderous shook his head, "You don't even have details, kid!" He spared Carth and Bastila a glance before getting up himself and following Mission out to let everyone else know what had happened on Manaan.

Carth slid into a chair next to Bastila and waited till Mission was out of earshot to ask Bastila, "Can you sense Oryn?" He sounds disheartened as he whispered the question.

"Yes. She's not dead. Until one of us is dead, we will be able to sense the other." Bastila informed.

"Could you... Would you be able to speak to her through your connection?"

Sighing, she answered, "No. Not on purpose, as far as I've found. Our connection is... Different. I can sense her condition, how well she is, and most likely she can do the same for me, but I have yet to discover if we can do more with it."

Carth sighed, and defeated my laid his head on his arms.

Gently placing a hand between his shoulder blades, Bastila said encouragingly, "But I can sense that she is physically well, and in not fatal danger."

"Of course she's in danger!" Carth yelled angrily, sitting up and slamming his fists on the table. "And I just let her go! I promised her I would protect her! I failed her because I was too stubborn to use my head and think straight!"

"Carth," Bastila whispered, "You may have said things that weren't true, but we can get her back, and you can then tell her everything you need to say."

Carth looked at her with grief-filled eyes. "How could I possibly face her? I KNOW she heard me when I said 'I hope they destroy each other'!"

"You didn't say that." Bastila stated. '_At least you didn't SAY it like that._'

"I may not have said it with those words, but how else could she have taken it?" Tears were starting to prickle at the corners of his eyes.

"If Oryn were here, would she want you beating yourself up like this? If she saw you agonizing, wouldn't she say, something to the effect of, 'You soldiers need to learn to cry. I would teach you, but you're an Ungrateful Monkey-lizard.'" Bastila had nearly duplicated the teasing voice Oryn would use to make Carth laugh, or at least lighten his mood.

Knowing it wasn't Oryn saying it, it did nothing for him, except make him fall further into his sorrow.

**(Rakatan/Temple/Oryn Avari - Revan) **

Oryn's boots hardly made a sound as she once again walked through the stone halls of the Rakata Temple. Torches hung on the walls, lighting the damp place. From shifting through Malak's memories, she had learned a few things, such as that she and him were siblings, and they had slowly lost their close-knitted relationship after the death of their father; after she had killed their father.

***Revan's Memory***  
_  
Striking down Mandalore had been far easier than expected. The difficult part was getting to him. It was me who took on the challenge of the leader of the Mandaliorians. Malak had jumped into the battle with me, throwing Mandalore off, and giving us the advantage we needed to win. As we were leaving, to head back to the Jedi Temple after so many years of war, Madalore called my name. _

"_...Revan..." It was scratchy, and weak, but it held power behind it that only a Mandalorian could die with. It didn't even faze me, though it should have, that he knew my name. _  
_  
Malak looked to me, concern written all over his features. I gave him a small, reassuring smile, and turned back to Mandalore. As I approached him, I suppressed feelings of fear and caution, as he was a Mandalorian, and they held an honor that they would never break, even on deaths doorstep. _  
_  
I knelt down beside the dying man and lent him my ear. His raspy breath tickled my ear as he spoke his final words, "...I never thought... my own, softhearted daughter... would kill me... I might have been full of pride, had I not been dead..." As his eyes closed, my eyes widened with realization. All the pride I had felt at having ended the Madalorian War turned to anything but. _  
_  
I was the daughter of the Mandalore. I had been fighting against him for years, slowly getting closer and closer until my lightsaber dug into his abdomen. Though I hadn't even known him at any point in my life, except now of course, I felt disheartened at the fact the _**I **_had killed the man who gave me life. You know that little thing in the back of your head, that no matter what your parents do, you're still loyal to them and love them unconditionally? That struck me,  
and destroyed what little sanity I had kept by the end of the war. _  
_  
It was at that point that a darkness covered me, engulfing me in a cloak I would not remove. It was from that time that I locked my heart away, never to be found. I lost any care for anything. From there I came to the conclusion that it was the Jedi's fault I felt this way, and it wasn't fair that the rest of the universe could just move on, and live, and love. It wasn't fair that they got to have families, and be loved by them. _  
_  
The Jedi Masters would sorely pay for depriving me of my family. I had Malak, but they kept us apart as often as they could. Now, nothing could take Malak from me, and the universe would pay for having something I so dearly wanted. _

End of Memory***  
Oryn blinked back tears at the memory. It had surfaced after seeing it through Malak's eyes. There was one thing of true interest that Malak's memories had given her. There was a computer in the catacombs that held all the information she would need, and more.

After nearly two hours of searching Malak's mind for answers, Oryn had removed herself, and he fell uncontentious. The Dark Jedi that had been with Malak had left, and returned with the keys to her bounds, and the black cloak and mask that hid her from the galaxy. She ordered that Malak be taken and cared for, as he was her kin, and replaced the mask that hid the secrets and the hurt.

There was no longer 'Oryn Avari', only Darth Revan, and she was sure to get back what she had lost, or destroy everything and anyone who had what she longed for.

She paused in her walking, and turned into a room that held two Dark Jedi. Both bowed deeply our of respect. Revan didn't beat around the bush, "Go to Telos IV. Find Dustil Onasi, and tell him I wish to see him. If you must, drug him and bring him to me."


	7. Ain't no kid!

**I HATE being grounded! It was pure torture not being able to write! Please forgive me that this is a week late! My parents found out that I had been putting off this History assignment for weeks (It was due nearly 3 weeks ago) and wouldn't allow me on the internet until it was done! I do not know how they were able to live without Google to help. That's why it took so long to update. Please forgive me! **

* * *

**(Manaan/Republic Base/Bastila, Zaalbar, Mission)**

"You did it!" Roland announced as the group handed him the data chip. "It doesn't look like it's been tampered with, so the Sith didn't know what they had."

Bastila bit back a snide retort, mentally cursing herself for having to do so.

"Don't WE get something now that you have your stupid droid? Mission shot, and then mumbled "…or the important part of it at least…" Now Bastila knew something was wrong, because she nearly snickered, out loud, at Mission's attitude when usually she would inwardly groan.

"Yes, yes, the information you were looking for. But I hardly approve of telling with a child nearby."

Mission's blue face began to turn the slightest bit purple, and Bastila could have sworn, had the Twi'lek been any angrier, steam would have come out her ears.

"I ain't no kid! I can handle myself better than any of YOU could!"

Roland held his hands up in surrender and kept a calm façade as Mission yelled at him. "You must understand, I have a daughter of my own around your age, and my natural instincts are to protect anyone her age."

"Yeah?"Mission bit back rhetorically, "Well I've been takin' fine care of myself for a few years now! If I can live on Taris and be fine, you aught'a BET I can make it anywhere!"

"Of course." Roland said evenly and firmly, saying that the conversation was done. Turning back to Bastila, he continued his earlier conversation, "I really should not speak of this, but as you are a Jedi, and we really have no other choice, I shall make an exception.

"The Republic is fighting for its very existence against the Sith Empire. And as you probably well know, we are doing very poorly. We need all the advantages we can get against the Sith. Manaan is the only known, natural producer of Kalto, and the more Kalto we have, the more soldiers we can save from injury. To put it simply, we need as much as we can get."

"Well that's obvious." Mission mumbled.

Deciding to ignore the comment, Roland continued, "The Selkath are resolved in keeping their neutrality, and refuse to give more to one side than the other, which includes kalto exports. But there are a few Selkath that are more far-sighted and see that if the Sith are allowed to win, the Galaxy would be in great danger. And no one would be able to stop them from taking Manaan. So we made a deal…"

"You violated the treaty?" Mission gawked.

"Shhh!" He whispered desperately, "Not so loud! Yes, it is technically a violation of the treaty! But it's for a good purpose! Some of the Selkath can see that and have agreed to help us."

"That's still lying." Mission mumbled.

"Yes, I know. But I would rather lie now and have my home still around later. I know it's unconventional, but it's necessary to win." Roland defended.

"'Unconventional' is merely a way to justify what you're doing." Bastila stated, "But even I know that, in some situations, it is necessary to act like your enemy to win."

"We've been constructing a secret underground facility," Roland explained, "to harvest Kalto directly from its source. We also hope to one day synthesize it effectively. Our current techniques are insufficient for the task, so we can only mine it.

"And besides," He added quickly, "The amount we take is hardly noticed. And so much Kalto is lost before reaching the surface anyway."

"You're still justifying…" Mission muttered incoherently to all but Bastila next to her.

"We were near completion of the base when our diggers reported some sort of object in their way, some sort of ancient building. Possibly your 'Star Map'. Communications were shut off abruptly after that. We haven't heard from them sense."

"**Have you not investigated?**" Zaalbar asked, "**Do you know what happened down there?**"

Roland looked to the females for a translation. Mission groaned and repeated what Zaalbar had said, but with abit more attitude and anger.

Roland heaved a heavy sigh and answered, with his head hung, "No, we don't know. We just down know. We've sent people down there to try and figure out what's going on, but we have received nothing back.

"You probably noticed all the mercenaries we've been hiring." He coughed uncomfortably, but still continued, "The cover story is that they are being shipped off-world to help in the fight against the Sith, but the honest truth is that they are being sent to the Hrakit Station to investigate. We've still heard nothing."

"Let me guess," Mission drawled, "The droid Canderous told me you told them to retrieve has something to do with it."

He nodded, "When he said I was 'flat out lying',, he was right. But I wasn't sure then if I could tell you; I didn't know whether you would go running straight for it, and get yourselves killed trying, or actually be able to do it. I knew up here, I could send back-up should you get into trouble in the Sith Base.

Bastila nodded slowly, not sure as to how she feel about being set up, in a way; but didn't say anything.

"As you have held up your end of the bargain, I shall hold up to my end."

"How will we get down there?" Bastila asked immediately.

"I never said you could go down there yourselves." Roland stated.

"You implied it! Besides, you said we were good enough to do it!" Mission said her arms akimbo.

"No. I said the Jedi and two men by her side were good enough. You are a child, and I could _never_ put you in such a dangerous situation."

Mission began turning a deep purple again and shook with anger.

Bastila put a reassuring hand on Mission's shoulder, and said evenly, "Then we shall return with our team, and when we do, you will not question our judgment, no matter _who_ is on it."

Bowing slightly, Roland replied, of course, Master Jedi."

Gently leading a furious Mission out of the Republic Enclave, Bastila whispered quietly, "Don't worry, we'll consult the others, who will be easier to convince of your usefulness on the ocean floor." And like that Mission was back to skipping with a joyful smile on her face.

* * *

**Well? What'd ya think? I could use some peptalk right now, if anyone is up for it... ...three reviews...?**


	8. Revan or Oryn

**Afraid half: *Slowly pokes head up from behind couch***

**"Are you guys mad...?" **

***Ducks back down quickly as objects come flying* **

**"I suppose yes... But I swear I thought I posted it last week!" **

**_Not afraid half: You guys are gunna hate me even more! Sorry, but this chapter's short. I had very little time to work on it this week, so sorry. _**

* * *

**(Command ship/Near Manaan/Revan-Oryn)** "Lord Revan," A female Sith bowed deeply to the most powerful Sith in the galaxy.

Revan, who stood in her commodore/captain's room looking out of the large window, gave a small, "hum?" but never turned her eyes from the stars.

"The Sith base on Manaan has been attacked. None who were inside were left standing." She cleared her throat in fear, expecting some sort of reaction similar to Malak, but none came. "The Selkath have reduced the amount of Kalto they will sell us."

Revan turned to look at the woman before her. The woman could only imagine the burning glare she was giving. But she felt very little anger from the Sith Lord. She took a slow breath to clam her nerves, hoping the Dark Lord wouldn't notice.

The voice was deep, but not angry, "The Selkath will give us all the Kalto we want when we're finished. I guarantee you." There was an uncomfortable pause, where Revan never moved her penetrating gaze from the Sith Woman, but also never said anything.

The woman stood there, shifting nervously, not sure as of what to do.

After minutes of the nervracking silence, Revan asked, "Do you have news of the Onasi boy?"

Ready for a change in environment, the Sith answered, "Yes, my lord. He was hesitant to come, but he is now on his way. As we are on Manaan, the boy will wait for us in orbit."

"Good." She waved her hand, signaling to be left alone. The woman bowed once more, and left the room. When the door closed, Revan waited until she could feel no one nearby.

Heave a sigh; she slowly unclasped the red and white mask. When her eyes met the eyes of the reflection in the window, her anger-driven feelings seemed to recede, leaving only a broken woman, as she watched the yellow eyes stare back at her.

She placed her hand on the window, as if to stroke her cheek through the glass. "What am I?" She whispered to the empty room.

'_The most powerful Sith Lord the Galaxy has yet to encounter.' _One part of my mind answered. '

_A kind-hearted savior of the Galaxy. With friends who care about you.' _Another answered.

"Cared." She corrected. "Carth wants me dead, and how can I possibly hope the others don't feel the same?"

'_The hurt, the betrayal, store it. Use it later. That's what you learned.'_

Taking a deep breath, Oryn replaced her mask, once again taking on the name and personality of Revan. "To Manaan." She mused.

* * *

**Told ya you'd hate me! Anyway, there are three possible ways you might be reacting...  
1. Annoyed as hell with me,like Sherlock with Anderson.  
2. Complete and total shock, like Steve Rogers when he emerges into today's New York.  
3. (I forgot what I was going to put as the third. If the above don't fit your reaction, comment one!)**

**Comment on what you think of the chapter! Dying for reviews, and ideas! I'm losing interest, but I don't want to, but I'm getting writers block! **


	9. Who's Staying, Who's Going?

**Sense I was late with the last chapter, I thought it only fair that I post the next chapter a day early! Besides, that last chapter was both late AND short! So I shall indulge you readers, but only a little bit! ;) **

**To MEfan159: Thank you, thank you for playing along in my ridiculousness! It made my day to read your review! **

**To Vienna Logan: If I told you my plans for Dustil you wouldn't have reason to read this, would you! ;) But I will tell you; Carth is gonna have one heck of a time trying to cope! ;p **

* * *

**(Manaan/Ebon Hawk)**

"I agree with Roland." Canderous stated. He sat with his feet crossed and resting on the table, his blaster rifle resting in his lap. Mission stood in complete shock, her mouth agape towards Canderous. "I admit that you have skills with a computer that are unmatchable by any adult, but if I've learned anything from Revan, it's that everyone has their place, and YOURS is NOT in the midst of battle."

By this point, Mission was once again purple with pent up anger. "But I WANNA help!"

"Then help, and do your thing. Not everyone is fit for battle." Canderous said.

"_That's a new one for you Canderous._" Zaalbar commented.

"Traveling with Revan, you learn a few things." Canderous shrugged.

"I said: I wanna HELP!" Mission repeated.

"We KNOW you wanna help!" Jolee shouted in mock-high tone. Returning to his normal voice, he continued, "There was this Jedi a long time ago. He wanted nothing less that to be everywhere, and help everyone he could. And he tried his very best to do just that. For a long while, he did it. Anyone and everyone he passed were helped. One day, someone asked him if he could help him by doing something that the Jedi knew he couldn't do. But, even though he knew it was more than he could handle, he accepted."

"Let me guess," Mission interrupted, sighing dramatically, "He did whatever and was never seen again."

"No, not quite. The Jedi was hurt severely, and no longer able to get around on his own. He was no longer capable of helping everybody around him. Heck! He was luck if he could help ONE person!" Jolee finished.

Sighing, Bastila turned to Mission, "What I THINK Master Bindo is trying to say is your skill is computers and getting into places that are locked down tight. What if you got seriously injured down there? We wouldn't have the one person we need to get onto the Star Forge."

Mission pause, thinking about it. "I... I guess that makes sense..."

"Good. Glad that's settled. Now, who IS going?" Canderous asked.

Everyone looked between themselves, not sure who should answer. Juhani sighed, "I vish Oryn vere here. She vould know vhat to do."

"Well Oryn's not here. And when she gets back, she'd be pretty disappointed if we cant figure out how to work together by ourselves." Canderous said. "We aught to send at least one Jedi if not two and someone able to hold back and fight from afar." glancing to Mission, he added, "And someone to kept Little Miss out of trouble."

"Carth, are you in a state that you would be able to go down to the kalto Station?" Bastila asked, cautious of how she formed the words.

"I can if I am needed." Carth answered monotonously.

"So that's a 'no' on Republic." Canderous reiterated. "You get saddled with babysitting, then."

"BABYSITTING?" Mission screeched.

"Jolee, it would be better should you stay here, and heal what ever injuries we have when we come back." Bastila said, trying to ignore the angry Twi'lek screaming in her native tongue.

"I'd be glad to stay behind on this one." Jolee replied courteously, blowing his head just a bit.

"Juhani, would you like to accompany me to the kalto station?" Bastila asked.

"If it is your vish." She said, bowing low.

Turning to the others, Bastila contemplated, mumbling to herself, "...Zaalbar...Canderous... HK..."

"**Bastila, if it's not too much to ask, may I stay behind?**" Zaalbar growled and woofed.

Bighting back a sigh of frustration, Bastila answered, "Of course it's not too much to ask. You may stay here if you would rather.

"Now, the war obsessed bucket of bolts? Or the battle loving Mandalorian?"

"It might be safor to take Canderous vith us. At least up here, ze droid vont begin blasting everyzing in sight." Juhani whispered.

"Yes, I think you're right. Carth, Zaalbar, Mission, Jolee? Do you all think you can keep HK in line?" It was a dumb question, but Bastila felt a dark need to tease to annoying droid.

"Quiry: Are you suggesting something, Meatbag?" HK asked challengingly.

"Not unless you WERE planning on trying something." Bastila shot back. HK made a "humph" sound, but other than that, was silent. "Sense we are all decided, I suggest we get going." Bastila stated.

* * *

"_The Master requests your presence." A man said, bowing low before me. He wore the gray uniform of a Sith, but respected me as though I were higher-ranking than him. Then again, if I was being requested -politely- by "The Master", I suppose maybe I was higher than him._

"_Who's your master?" I asked defensively. I kept my tone as non-threatening as I could, but also not weak and helpless. I could sense maybe a dozen or so Sith hiding, but far too close for comfort. _

"_Darth Revan, of course." The man answered, with a dark cheer laced within his voice. He stood about half a foot taller than me, but he didn't scare me, when he was alone. _

"_I thought Darth Revan was killed." I countered. _

"_He was merely trying to get the advantage he needed against the rest of the galaxy. I assure you, Darth Revan is very much alive, and awaiting your presence." _ _I searched his mind, looking for any deception. The unnerving thing was that he let me. I knew he knew I was there, and he let me search for any dishonesty. But I found none. _

_Sighing, I asked, "What does he want to see me for?" _

"_For that, I have no answer. But The Master was very insistent that you come quickly." _

_I though for a moment. '_I promised Dad I would meet him here. I promised him I wold leave the Sith. ...But I don't want to learn from oh-so-perfect Jedi. Maybe... maybe Darth Revan will teach me to use the Force. Or maybe I could convince him to teach me.'

"_Alright." I exhaled after a long pause. "I'll go with you, as long as I am promised safety." _

"_The Master made it very clear you were to be brought to him alive and well. To go against Darth Revan would be suicide." _

_I nodded, feeling more comfortable, and a bit devious. If they tried anything, I had something I could use to get them to do what I want._

* * *

**Review! Review! Review! What do I have to do to get reviews? I will honestly rob a bank for you people if you will review! **


End file.
